1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a less irritant or inflammatory glove for reducing itching and irritation when using a glove made from latex, nitrile, PVC, or the like in a field of medicine, physics and chemistry, industry, or the like as well as a method for producing the same.
2. Background Art
In the fields of medicine, physical and chemical research, industry, or the like, gloves tailored to respective applications have heretofore been used. Such gloves are to be put on a hand for the purposes of hygiene, antifungus, hand protection, slip stopper, or the like. Examples of materials to be used in such gloves include latex such as natural rubber, synthetic rubber, or synthetic resin, nitrile rubber, and PVC (polyvinyl chloride).
In use of the above described gloves, allergodermia is a problem in which a nonrubber ingredient such as protein contained in natural rubber or a substance added thereto causes rash, itching, eczema, or the like on the hand; or protein contained in cornstarch powder used as lubricant for smoothly putting on or taking off a glove causes rash, itching, eczema, or the like in combination with sweat inside the glove.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 are conventional examples for preventing itching and irritation caused by wearing such latex gloves. Among them, “Flexible Rubber Product and Method for Producing Them,” the invention of Patent Document 1, relates to a medical multi-layered glove formed of: a patient contact layer formed from aqueous natural rubber latex emulsion as a film; a wearer contact layer formed from aqueous emulsion containing an acryl copolymer and fluorocarbon telomer resin; and the above patient contact layer and the above wearer contact layer formed from aqueous emulsion containing natural rubber latex, polyurethane latex, poly(acrylamide/acrylic acid), and polyethylene oxide.
The invention of Patent Document 2, “Latex Glove,” relates to a latex glove formed from deproteinized natural rubber characterized by containing 0.5 parts by weight or more of particulates having a group of —OH per 100 parts by weight of the above natural rubber.
Each invention of the above Patent Documents 1 and 2 is to reduce protein allergy by reducing a content of protein ingredients in a latex glove.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-70942 A (1994) (pages 1 and 2)
[Patent Document 2] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-81014 A (1999) (pages 1 and 2)
[Non-Patent Document 1] Japanese Pharmacology & Therapeutics, Life Science Publishing Co., Ltd., issued on Apr. 20, 1996, Vol. 24 No. 4, pages 132 to 135